


Inappropriate Employee Behavior

by sataninayellowdress



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Haru is a dirty flirt, M/M, Makoto is a bit of a dom, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Table Sex, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataninayellowdress/pseuds/sataninayellowdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is back in Iwatobi for the summer after his first year at university. With nothing to do besides swim at the crowded community pool and money for groceries running low, he does the last thing that he wants to do—gets a job. Being a stock clerk takes more effort than he likes, but his manager—one Makoto Tachibana—is one cool, tall glass of water he definitely wouldn’t mind diving into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Employee Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> The things you think of while at work...
> 
> Smut. Not one ounce of plot.  
> Unedited/self-beta'd, so let me know if I missed any mistakes. :)

There was only one reason why Haru got a job when he came home to Iwatobi for the summer after his first year of university. _At first_ , anyway. He had already been back in Iwatobi for a week, spending most of his days and nights in the community pool before he realized that he was running low on food. However, when he went to pull his grocery money out of the jar where he kept it one morning, he found that he only had a few thousand yen left. It wasn’t enough to buy what he needed, and when he called his parents to ask them about sending more money, they told him that he was old enough now to get a job for the summer and start paying for his own groceries. He huffed and hung up and rolled his eyes.

However, when he went to apply for a job at the small store that Nagisa used to work at during the previous summer, before he went gallivanting around Tokyo with Rei, (upon Nagisa’s recommendation—“I’ll out in a good word for you!” he’d said), reason number two for getting a job quickly became apparent.

And that reason’s name was Makoto Tachibana.

He was tall, broad shouldered, had warm green eyes underneath black rimmed glasses and an even warmer voice, had large, strong hands that would fit perfectly on various areas of Haru’s body...

Needless to say, he did things to Haru. He was fucking _hot_. And, much to Haru’s surprise considering that they were the same age, he was Haru’s manager. That just made him even _hotter,_ even more desirable (if that was possible), because manager-employee relationships were strictly forbidden. It would be so delightfully naughty and wrong and _filthy_ —a secret affair with his boss, getting pinned down and fucked in the back room whenever they were alone in the store together.

Makoto was a tall, cold glass of water that he _definitely_ wouldn’t mind quenching his thirst with. It had been too long since he had been touched by another man, and making sure that the next man that touched him was Makoto was his new goal.

He started off small; he’d give Makoto small, coy smirks and pushing his ass out a little too far when he would stock the shelves. When Makoto started giving him looks that indicated that his interest was _more than a little_ _piqued_ , Haru knew he had him. After that, Haru started initiating physical contact with Makoto—consciously brushing his fingers against the taller man’s hip, putting his hand on his shoulder for longer than was strictly necessary whenever they spoke, bumping their arms when they walked down the aisles together—nothing major, but enough to make Makoto go rigid and blush every time. Haru would even adjust Makoto’s glasses for him from time to time, smirking each time he did, leaving Makoto a flushed, stuttering mess. He wanted to push Makoto until he snapped and pushed Haru against the nearest solid object and had his way with him.

He wanted Makoto in him, on him, all around him, exploring his body with his hands and his mouth. He wanted to see what Makoto looked like without his managerial face on, stripped raw of all of his good intentions and face twisted in pleasure, head thrown back as needy sounds escaped his throat.

“Fuck,” Haru muttered under his breath, not actually realizing he had done it.

“Haru?” Makoto’s ever-concerned voice brought him out of his fantasy. He lolled his head to the side, arms resting on the handle of a mop, looking at Makoto through half lidded eyes. Makoto had taken off his glasses, setting them, along with the keys to the front door, on the nearest register; the store was close for the night. It was an opportunity if Haru had ever seen one. “Are you...alright?”

Haru made an appreciative noise in response; without his glasses on, he could get a better look at Makoto’s eyes; they looked so much more _intense_. He let his eyes rake up and down Makoto’s body, imagining what he looked like beneath his dress shirt and tie, making Makoto squirm under his gaze. A breathy “ _Yeah_ ” escaped Haru’s lips before he could stop it. Some sort of strangled sound escaped Makoto’s lips, and when Haru looked up at his face, he was already turned away, a blush spread across his cheeks.

While Makoto was facing the other way, Haru took the initiative to slink up to him and place a chaste kiss to his exposed, _delectable_ neck. Makoto gasped and looked down slightly, eyes wide and hands balled into fists by his side, but made no move to shove Haru away. Seizing the opportunity, he nipped at the protruding vein in Makoto’s neck, soothing the bite with his tongue, drawing another gasp from the taller man. Haru hummed against his skin and continued his ministrations, suckling at his neck and running his hands along his chest, and he could feel Makoto practically thrumming beneath his fingertips. When he licked a particularly long stripe up Makoto’s neck, he jerked back, taking Haru firmly by the shoulders and looking down at him with a glazed over, flushed expression.

Without warning, Makoto grabbed Haru by the collar of his uniform shirt and all but ran toward the back of the store, roughly yanking the raven-haired boy along with him. Haru didn’t mind; he knew exactly where they were headed, and he hoped Makoto would be just as rough.

Makoto led them into the cramped stock room and shoved Haru back until his knees hit the edge of an old, broken table.

“Sit down,” Makoto said calmly, loosening his tie. His voice was surprisingly smooth considering the blush on his cheeks and the almost _unhinged_ look glistening in his pools of green. Haru just looked at him, eyes wide and imploring, and complied with Makoto’s request.

Makoto pulled his tie over his head, gripping tight in his hands, and looked Haru in the eyes when he spoke. “Haruka,” he said, voice as smooth as ever, and maybe just a little _domineering_. Haru shivered at the use of his full name; he liked the way it sounded on Makoto’s tongue. “You’ve been displaying some... _inappropriate_ employee behavior. Do you want to tell me why?”

Without missing a beat, Haru said, “I want you,” his voice breathy. Makoto stepped forward until he was right in front of Haru, who instinctively spread his legs to make room for him. Makoto peered down at him, a smirk on his lips and something along the lines of hunger scribed into his features. He splayed his hands on Haru’s thighs, and the contact sent a tremor through his body. Makoto leaned down and kissed the spot just below his ear.

“I’m not sure what you mean. Can you explain?” his breath was hot against Haru’s neck as he pressed more kisses along the underside of his jaw. He moved down his neck before biting the vein there, suckling the flesh and licking appreciatively, sliding a hand under Haru’s shirt.

Haru let out a gasp. “I...I want you to... _fuck_ me, Makoto.”

“You do?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Makoto pull away from his neck and looked down at him, eyes wide in awe, as if he couldn’t believe what Haru had said. The look only lasted a fraction of a second before he leaned down to catch Haru’s lips in a heated kiss, all tongues and muffled groans and desperation. Makoto pulled away first, lips still grazing Haru’s as he spoke, words rushed and almost pleading.

“Haru, I’ve wanted this for...since I first saw you and the things I thought about doing to you and all I’ve wanted to do was bend you over a counter and put my lips on you and _touch_ you and _god Haru,_ you’ve been driving me _crazy_ , an _nnngh!”_

Makoto threw his head back, his last word turned into a throaty groan when Haru rolled his hips up and grinded their erections together. Haru took the opportunity to sit up and start unbuttoning Makoto’s dress shirt. As much as he liked hearing the things Makoto was saying, he’d rather he _got to it_.

“So _do it_ already,” Haru said, propping himself up on his elbows and rolling his hips again. Makoto just looked down at him and nodded and reached for Haru’s shorts, an almost evil glint in his eye, undoing them quickly and pulling them and his boxer briefs off in one swift motion, tossing them carelessly to the side. He spread Haru’s legs further apart, pressing his clothed bulge against Haru’s ass, and shoved two fingers into the black-haired boy’s mouth.

“Suck,” he said, voice low. Haru stared at him, eyes wide, but obliged. He curled his tongue around the digits, reveling in the way the man standing before him shivered and let out short, taut breaths. Makoto used his free hand to hoist one of Haru’s legs over his shoulder. He pulled his fingers from Haru’s mouth, a lewd _pop_ sounding as he did, dragging them along Haru’s bottom lip before bringing them down to tease at his entrance.

“I bet you’re really tight,” Makoto mused, voice low and gravelly, and then he pushed his fingers in to the last knuckle, making Haru throw his head back and curse. It burned, if only slightly, because even though Haru had been doing this to himself quite a bit lately, Makoto’s fingers were bigger than his own. He leaned down and pressed his lips just under Haru’s ear. “Ah, you _are_ really tight. I bet you’re going to feel _amazing_ on my cock.”

Haru grunted in response, too lost in the feeling of Makoto’s fingers curling and uncurling inside him to form words, spreading his legs wider, trying to get his fingers just a _little_ deeper, shamelessly grinding hips down to meet the thrusts of Makoto’s hand.

“Look at you. You’re _desperate_ for it,” Makoto whispered heatedly in his ear. “You want it bad, don’t you?”

“ _Y-Yes._ ”

“I’m not sure I’m convinced.”

Haru let out a moan as the fingers in his ass began brushing against his prostate almost mercilessly. He had no idea Makoto would be like this in bed (or, well, on _table_ ), rough and domineering and _really_ fucking good with his hands, and Haru thought that he maybe sort of liked it _a lot._

“ _P-please,_ Makoto.”

Makoto ran his tongue along the shell of Haru’s ear, making the boy so _deliciously_ displayed for him all but mewl. “Beg for it.”

Haru huffed, getting impatient and already vaguely annoyed, because he wanted Makoto’s _dick in his ass already, thanks_ —he’d already been waiting for it for forever it seemed like and if it didn’t happen soon he was going to come just like this. “ _Please_ ,” Haru ground out, his voice a mix of exasperation and pleasure, his face heating up. “ _Please,_ Makoto, p-please, I-I want to feel it, I want your- _ah_ -cock, please, _hng,_ I can’t wait anymore s-so just _fuck_ me already.”

Makoto placed a kiss to Haru’s cheek, making him blush—Haru thought it was kind of ridiculous to blush at something like that considering the _slightly_ compromising position he was in with his boss’ fingers in his ass—and whispered against his skin, “Of course, Haru-chan.”

“Drop the –cha _aaaaahh,_ ” Haru’s scolding was cut off as Makoto was sliding into him all at once until he was buried to the hilt.

“Ah, _ah, fuck_ Haru, your ass feels so _perfect_ around me.”

“M-Makoto, j-just _move._ ”

Haru was met with a smirk and green eyes, gleaming with something that looked like _adoration_ , looking into his blue. Makoto cupped his face and stroked his thumb along his cheek. “It’s so cute how you’re so eager for it, begging me for it like a little wanton whore.”

To prove his point, Makoto pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, Haru throwing his headback and biting back a groan, that _filthy_ mouth above him doing terrible, wonderful things to him. Makoto gave a few shallow thrusts, reveling in the tight heat all around him.

“Come on, Haru I- _ah_ -want to hear you. Let me know, _hng_ , how much you love being filled.” He shifted his hips slightly before thrusting all the way in, hitting Haru’s prostate dead on.

Haru arched his back and let out a strained _Makoto_ , wrapping his legs around Makoto’s waist, trying to pull him closer, _deeper_ as he bucked his hips up to meet the harsh pace Makoto had set.

“ _Haru_ _Haru Haru god you can’t get enough of my cock can you ah you’re so fucking needy god you’re so hnng you’re so **beautiful**_ ,” Makoto rushed out, all breathy and raspy, as he pounded into the boy below him, drawing out increasingly loud moans from Haru despite his efforts to keep quiet. “Yeah, _yes,_ Haru-chan, let me _ah_ hear you.”

Haru was gripping the edge of the table behind his head, knuckles white, grinding down onto Makoto’s cock as he thrust up into him, mouth slack in ecstasy, voice loud and raw like he had never heard himself be, intense heat pooling low in his stomach.

“M-Makoto, I-I can’t—“

“Does Haru want to come?”

“ _Yes.”_

Makoto leaned down and pressed his lips to Haru’s ear. “ _Come for me, Haru.”_

And that’s all it took, Haru’s back arching completely off the table, coming untouched across his stomach, the strongest orgasm he’d ever had sending tremors throughout his body. Makoto let out some choice expletives at the sight, pulling out and pulling off the condom, stroking once, twice, three more times before he was biting his lip and throwing his head back and covering Haru with his release. He slumped forward on the desk, bracing himself on his elbows, looking down into the blue eyes of the boy below him. Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss, and when Makoto pulled back, he was smiling down at Haru, face rosy.

“So, um, Haru...” Makoto said almost sheepishly, to which Haru couldn’t help but smile at and had to bite back a laugh, his embarrassment endearing and a little more than ironic, given their current situation.

“Hmm?” Haru returned, wrapping a hand around Makoto’s neck, still too blissed-out for words.

“Do you want to...go on a date some time?”

This time Haru couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. Again, _the irony._ Makoto’s blush deepened, and Haru pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

“Sure.”

Haru made a mental note to thank Nagisa for this job later.


End file.
